Magnate
The Magnate is a fast and relatively moderate turning ship. Its large mass and fast forward speed make it an excellent ram ship. The large width, length and height of the ship make it an easy target, but it's 2 heavy gun slots and 4 light gun slots make up for that factor. The ships guns are angled more forward, but are still facing outward at a slight angle. This makes the ship excellent at mid to long range and, and CQC so long as the captain and crew keep the enemy ships from its blind spot, the aft deck. Its relatively complex deck layout makes it a difficult ship to crew, and because of such it has seen limited competitive use. However, in the hands of a skilled crew and an excellent captain, this ship is only stopped by balloon popping load-out. On that note, the ship is lacking in vertical acceleration, making balloon popping ships even more of a threat to it. The Magnate is Alliance's faction-specific ship of the Mercantile Guild. Ship Layout Deck Layout The Magnate consists of a long upper deck which extends from the front of the ship to the rear, and divide to two part lower deck narrow in fore and wide in aft. Ramp on each side lead from fore of the lower deck to upper deck and ladder on each side lead from aft of the lower deck to upper deck. Access from the front of the lower deck to the aft, passing the upper deck, is possible only with a jump through the gap on the side of the ship, which is risky enough. Guns The Magnate has 4 light weapon slots and 2 heavy weapon slots. * Slots 1 and 2 are heavy weapons located on the lower deck in aft part of the ship, one for each side and angled 60 degrees away from the the center. * Slot 3 and 4 are light weapons located on the lower deck at the fore of the ship, one for each side and angled 30 degrees away from the the center. * Slots 5 and 6 are are light weapons located on the upper deck in midship, one for each side and angled 60 degrees away from the the center. Guns in this slots can be reached not only from fore upper deck, but from aft of lower deck as well, by jump or from the railings next to heavy gun slots. Despite the arrangement of the front guns directed more forward, the arrangement of heavy guns assumes the use of broadside tactics as the main one. Each side can be dedicated to a certain range or tactic. The location of the slot in relation to the center line of the ship should be considered when installing guns to make arc overlap. Components * The hull component is located at lower deck in the fore part of the ship. It's possible to maintenance armor from pilot's bridge. * The balloon is located at the rear end of lower deck on center line of ship. * Two turning light engines is locate at rear end of lower deck widely in the corners. * The main engine is located at rear end of upper deck, above the balloon component. It can be repaired from below by jumping onto the rails surrounding the balloon from behind, to avoid more long way form lower deck to upper deck by ladders. Note, from below, the point of repair can don't show to player from some angles, but maintenance is still possible (no LMB hold available in this case). * The helm is located at the fore of the upper deck. It's possible to reach to helm with jump from corner of armor component's raised platform. Crew Roles Pilot * Pilot tools that increase the speed and maneuverability of the ship are recommended, like Kerosene, Phoenix Claw and Hydrogen Canister, with possible variation. * Having ship balloon as a decent target, is making having a Drogue chute necessary to avoid losing position in situation like Lumberjacks duel or some other dangers to balloon. * When ship's movement is not in top priority, pilot can help the Fore Engineer with maintaining the armor from the bridge. * The pilot can jump down to lower deck to fire one of the fore light guns in order to maximize damage output, when wide angle light guns used to focus fire in fore direction. However back way to helm by the ramp to upper deck is long enough and attempt to jump to helm from corner of armor component platform is too tricky, which can lead to a critical loss control of the ship. Fore Engineer * The Fore Engineer is responsible for firing the two fore guns and maintenance the armor. * In cases where armor in safe, he can reach the midship guns or even help with maintenance aft part of ship. Aft Engineer * The Aft Engineer is responsible for maintaining the all engines and balloon and help in maintenance heavy guns to the Gunner. * In cases where rear part on the ship in safe, the Aft Engineer is also respond to man the upper deck light guns in the mid ship, for maximize fire focus of broadside. Gunner or Second Aft Engineer * The Gunner shoots the heavy guns on aft of the ship, and often the light guns on the upper deck when Aft Engineer is too busy to man guns, with a good sense of balance he can reach both guns on one broadside by moving on railing on the lower deck. * In cases where the gunner is not able to provide fire support with using his guns in an engagement, he can help for repairing the balloon and engines. Category:Airships Category:Alliance